The Proposal
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: I think the Title says it all. SV


**Title: **The Proposal****

**Author: **Chickiee-Dee****

**Rating: **PG, just to be safe

**Disclaimer: **I **DON'T** own Alias. I just borrowed them.****

**Summary: **I think the title says it all, Vaughn proposes to Syd. S/V.****

**Authors Note: **I just came up with this the other day when I was sick, so forgive me if it makes no sense at all. This is my second Alias fic, I'm still working on Secrets and Lies and will update it as often as possible. Any criticism welcome. Please review. Anyways enjoy. J

**The Proposal:**

****

A gentle breeze blows past my head as I look up towards the skyline. Its lit up like a million candles all ablaze. I take a deep breath and look down at my watch briefly. He's late I think to myself. Looking towards the city again I close my eyes and picture his face in my mind. Letting out a contented breath my eyes flutter open once again and I slowly sit down on one of the many jagged rocks that sit border the sandy shoreline and my attention focuses on the waves which slowly break on shore before quickly retreating back towards the dark ocean. As I wait for his arrival I am mesmerised by the glow of the full white moon as it casts its shadow across the water, so much like someone standing on the shore with a torch, shining it out over the water. I sigh deeply and glance at my watch once again. 9:39, nine minutes late. It's not like him; he's usually so punctual, most of the time he's at meetings a long time before me. Silently I wonder what's keeping him. Giving up on searching for an explanation I look back towards the ocean, smiling, as I marvel in its beauty. I waves continue to crash on shore and I begin to absently tap my fingers on the rough surface of the rocks. I look up quickly as I hear the sound of a car driving over the rough gravel, which covers the road into the beach but the headlights retreat as quickly as they came and I am once again sitting in the darkness, with nothing to occupy my time but the million thoughts running through my head at a hundred miles an hour. Looking at my watch again I notice the time 9:47. Sighing, I start to get up and leave, taking one last look at the beach, I notice lights flickering in the sand. A small smile creeps across my face as I step down off the rocks and onto the soft sand. I make my way slowly over the sand towards the lights. Moments later as I come upon them I notice the red picnic rug, which has been spread over the soft sand and the bottle of wine sitting in the cooler with two glasses leaning against it. I gasp and stare at the set up before looking around, the source of light is a dozen candles, which border the rug. Gazing around I look for the person who has done this, finding no other people on the beach I settle for standing there staring at the sand. All of a sudden I can feel a pair of arms snaking around my waist and warm breath on my ear as a voice begins to speak. "What do ya think?" it questions. Wiggling in their arms I turn to face the voice.

"Oh, Vaughn, its beautiful" I state before slowly closing the gap between us. Several minutes later when we're out of breath I pull away and he takes my hand and gesture for me to sit down. I oblige and sit on the rug as he takes a place next to me. As he turns to face me I can see a nervous look on his face. We sit there in silence for a few minutes until he finally speaks "Syd" he states as I turn to look at him "Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?" I gasp, totally lost for words I sit there trying to process what he has just said. 

"Oh Vaughn" I squeak "I'd love to marry you" I finish softly. A smile spreads across his face and he reaches into his pocket to pull out a ring, which he slowly slips onto my finger. I look up at him, smiling, and I quickly pull him towards me once again closing the gap between us. Once air became scarce we pull apart and sit there in each others arms." I Love You Syd" he whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear as he speaks.

"I Love You Vaughn." After several minutes he makes a move for the wine and the glasses, popping the cork he pours some of the bubbly liquid into the glasses. "A toast, to us" he states. 

"To us" we repeat in unison as our glasses tap against one another. I slowly take a sip before snuggling into his arms. Placing my head on his chest I listened contently to the sound of his heartbeat. I sighed happily. Everything in my life was perfect and I never wanted that night to end. 

END:

A/N: What did ya think??


End file.
